An Opposite Attraction
by withapenstroke
Summary: The teen titans get sucked into an alternate dimension, but not only the teen titans, some of there enemies do as well. Dun Dun Dun. Pairings will include, but not limited too: BBRae BBTerra RobinStar and some pairings that cannot be revealed.
1. Prologue

An Opposite Attraction: Prologue

I don't want to give to much away about this story, but I'm very excited about it. So ummmmm...the teen titans get sucked into an alternate dimension, but not only the teen titans, some of there enemies do as well. Dun Dun Dun. Parings will include, but not limited too: BB/Rae BB/Terra Robin/Star and some that cannot be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Teen Titans corporation - that would be pretty sweet though. If there are any references to a character named Max Steeler (I haven't decided yet) she is a character of my original thought and design, copyrighted and everything. In other words: Don't Steal It. Duh.

* * *

Rays of sunlight pierced the translucent window pane and rested on the girl's hand. Her teacher's monotonous voice droned on, barely settling within the girl's mind. A strand of golden blonde hair broke free from its entrapment swinging into a position before her eye. She quickly tucked it behind her ear, shifting her gaze to the window.

"Taylor."

Her blue eyes darted forward at the sound of her name.

"Since you appear to know so much already and persist on ignoring my instructions, would you be so kind as to demonstrate what I just explained for the class?"

The girl sighed and eased herself from the stool and made her way to the table in front of the class. A glass tank sat on top of the counter filled with rats dyed assorted colors. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves, picked up a green rat, and presented it to the class.

"The summary of our experiment is the effects of dye on these rats. As the week progresses we will continue to check them for various side effects," the girl explained.

"Very good…since you have chosen your subject you may take your seat and begin. Everyone else, you may line up single file to receive one of your own."

The girl held the emerald furred creature within her palm. Strangely, the beast reminded her of someone she once knew, or at least, believed she had known. She felt compelled to converse with it, and so she did.

"You remind me of someone I met before…"

Despite the fact she felt foolish talking to something that could not reply she continued. "We were friends and fought side by side protecting this city from harm. I loved him more than any one else, but I was an idiot," she laughed softly in realization. "I fell for a demented man's word and betrayed everyone I loved. He came here, you know. He wanted me to leave but I didn't. How can I? Some things are never the same, no matter how much you wish they were…"

_How can I pick up the threads of an old life and pretend that all that happened never was?_

She sat still, entranced in the moment, but soon returned to reality.

"But what am I talking to you for? You can't understand me, but perhaps that's for the best."

Cautiously, she glanced up at the professor. When she was satisfied that he was distracted, she pushed the window up and set the rodent on the sill. The rat rotated to face her. She smiled softly and whispered to it. "It's okay. You're free! What we're doing here in this classroom isn't right."

Apparently satisfied, the rat leapt off the sill and plunged toward the ground. After landing, it looked back once more before scurrying out of sight. When the rat was positive the girl could no longer see him, he transformed into a hawk and took to the sky.

* * *

This is just a little intro to get you into it - a little taste of what's to come. The chapters themselves will be much longer. Trust me. 


	2. Chapter 1

An Opposite Attraction: Chapter One

Summary: I really don't want to reveal too much about this story. I can tell you that I am _very_ excited about this fan fiction, and that it was spun off of a role-play site I'm a part of. Basically, the titans get sucked into another dimension where they meet their doubles (Beastboy meets Beastgirl; Cyborg meets Cy Gurl, ect.) It's not only the titans, though, that are thrown into this alternate dimension, but their enemies as well. Dun dun dun…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Teen Titans or their characters. That would be pretty sweet though. I do, however, own a character named Max Steeler, and her double Maxx Steel. They are both characters of my original thought. In other words, don't steal.

* * *

Beastboy paced restlessly throughout the tower, pausing only to pacify the few increments of rage that swelled within him. His clenched fists sliced through the air, meeting the counter in one swift motion. It trembled in alarm.

"She lied! She remembers! Why would she say she didn't?" Beastboy yelled.

"Maybe she did it for the both of you," the empath stated dryly. "Lie for your sake, pretend for her own."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Raven slowly brought the cup to her lips and savored a small, but heavenly taste of herbal tea. "You have to let her go."

"No," he screamed. "No," he repeated weakly. "I can't do that. I can't just five up on her."

"She has on you."

Beastboy glared at his telekinetic friend. "Screw you! You don't understand."

_More than you know_, Raven spoke mentally.

The changeling fled, bursting through the tower doors, too aggravated to say more. His vision blurred as he struggled to wipe away the tears. He took to the air, soaring through it with a newfound urgency. His destination was clear, and with that knowledge he pressed on like a crazed beast.

The changeling descended in altitude, hardly noticing the various structures the whizzed past. This was pure madness. All of it. Who did he think he was? Superman? Maybe not, but the young changeling would do anything, be anything, just to embrace her one last time. Hold her in his arms one second more.

A familiar sight caught his gaze. He decreased his altitude, changing from hawk to bird in a flying-running motion. He then gathered his bearings, ignoring the few bystanders backed away, dazed by this green hawk boy.

He brushed a hand through his hair hoping to tame the unruly mess. Out of the corner of his eye, blonde hair shimmered beneath the sunlight. His heart jumped.

"Terra!"

The girl did not falter, but continued walking away. She had heard that name countless times, but every time it remained unanswered. No longer part of her.

An involuntary sigh of frustration escaped the changeling. He kicked the ground and watched as pebbles scattered. He looked up at her; a determined look possessing his eyes.

"Taylor."

The girl turned. Then, realizing who had called her, she shook her head disgustedly and continued her courtyard stroll. Beastboy's eyes grew wide and he started after her.

"Terra, wait!"

She turned, catching the young hero off guard.

"Why do you keep calling me that? You've apparently learned my name, so use it why don't you!"

"I _am_ using it."

"I already told you…"

"And I'm telling you, you're lying!"

"I'm lying," she replied in one of those "oh really" tones.

"Yeah, and I can prove it!"

Prove it? Her heart stopped, but she had to trudge on for any hope of maintaining her cover. It was probably just a trap.

"Well? I'm waiting."

He drew in a slow steady breath, "Hold out your hand."

"Hold out my hand," she laughed.

"Just do it, and I'll leave you alone."

The girl rolled her eyes and placed out her hand. Beastboy leapt into the air. Then, taking the form of a hawk, he hovered above her hand and plopped down in the form of a rat.

For a moment the girl forgot who she was. He had heard her! Tears formed in her eyes and she hurled the rat toward the ground. Beastboy barely had time to react, managing to obtain his normal form only seconds from impact.

"Dude! What was that for?" Beastboy exclaimed, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Don't you get it?" She screamed, "Can't you understand? I'm no that girl anymore! Things change Beastboy!"

"What happened to you Terra? What happened to the girl I knew? The fun-loving traveler who never gave up on life. What happened to _her_? What happened to the girl I loved?"

She looked at him with such eyes: cloudy eyes that reflected the bluish gray misery seen after a grave storm, teary and misty eyes. "She died."

"She couldn't have," he paused. "I'm looking at her right now."

"You're looking at what's left of her. It's nothing close to what you remember."

Beastboy was about to respond when the ground thundered beneath their feet. Both fell to their knees, giving in to the earth's wrath. Beastboy glanced at Terra with fearful eyes.

"It's not me!" She cried defensively, "I don't have powers, remember?"

The earth opened its mouth, swallowing the pair at once. They fell into utter darkness, disappearing into the abyss that enveloped them.

"What did you do Max?" Slade's voice pierced through the darkness.

Her agape mouth and blank stare revealed nothing.

"I asked you a question Max," his voice withheld warning.

She spoke as if in a trance, "I connected the alkali cord to the circuit board instead of the circuit breaker. I thought connecting it to the breaker would activate the vortex module, but connecting it to the board is what did it." She explained, clarifying absolutely nothing.

"In English Max," Slade said bitterly.

"I made a mistake. I connected the wrong thing to the wrong thing and triggered he vortex module you had me working on. It transferred everyone both programmed into the device and ein this room into another dimension."

"We're in another dimension."

Max nodded.

"You will refrain from moving if you wish to live," a voice sliced through the silence. Judging by the tone, Max figured it was a woman's voice, owned by someone close to Slade's age. "How and why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern," Slade replied calmly. "Show yourself."

"None of my concern?" the voice came back mellow. A laugh followed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

A woman emerged from the shadows, adorning clothes similar to Slade's. She wore no mask. Instead, her ivory hair hung loosely over her shoulders and a black eye patch covered her left eye.

"Tell the girl to back against the wall."

"I should say the same for you." He turned to Max, "don't move a muscle."

"Last warning," she snapped, drawing a metallic rod from her belt.

"I don't care what you do to me later," she said shaking her head. "I'm doing what she says."

The woman smirked, "You're here what five minutes, and she's already obeying my orders over yours, how interesting."

As Max reached the shadows, another form appeared.

"Your old man pissed Selena off. He is so going down," a young boy, about her age, commented. Max glanced over at him. His dark brown hair brushed his ears and neck. His hair was neither long nor short, but between, and had a ragged look to it. The ends were slightly tipped with light brown highlights.

"You should never attack in anger, Slade knows this, and will therefore use it to his advantage."

He smiled and caught her eyes with his own pale grey ones. "My name's Maxx," he stated, sticking out his hand.

Her own grey orbs grew side. She couldn't move, or speak for that matter. An uneasy silence spread over the pair. Maxx cleared his throat.

"This is normally the part where you give me your name."

"Max," she whispered.

"Yeah…my name's Maxx, but what's yours?"

"No, my name _is_ Max."

"That's an interesting coincidence."

Max shook her head and glanced around the dim lit room. "I don't think it's a coincidence at all." She looked into his eyes, "You were working on something before Slade and I dropped in, weren't you. A vortex similar."

"How do you know that?"

"I was working on the same thing. I connected the alkali cord to the circuit board instead of the breaker. It triggered the device, transporting Slade and me into another dimension, your dimension, along with everyone else programmed into the machine."

"Are you saying that I'm your…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Selena and Slade approached one another. Both without masks. Both without fear.

"We should probably tell them," Maxx commented, watching Selena draw two knives from their sheaths.

"That might be a good idea," she affirmed, seeing Slade draw his own blade. "Before they kill one other."

Both knew the other was dead serious. They stepped from the shadows.

"Slade," Max begged.

"Step aside. You already had your chance, and you failed." He answered without mercy, keeping his one good eye on Selena.

"Selena," Maxx tried.

"Don't do something you and I will both regret," Selena answered.

"Would you listen to us for once? We figured something out!"

The metal-bender was mad, or at least not that far from being so. "This had better be important.

"She's your double! You, from an alternate dimension!"

Both adults started blankly at the teens.

"Two criminal masterminds teamed up against similar enemies. Think of what you could do," Maxx continued her thought, in an attempt to diver their attention from combat.

"They do make a decent point," Selena remarked.

"What do you say? Shall we finish the titans once and for all?"

Selena smirked, "You read my mind."


	3. Chapter 2

An Opposite Attraction: Chapter Two

Apology: It's been, what? Four years? I figure that's enough time between updates. I don't know all the bits and pieces of where I was going to take this story, but I'm taking the tiny bit I do remember and I'm running with it. Sorry for the lenght between updates. Life sort of took over, I guess.

Summary: The titans get sucked into another dimension where they meet their doubles (Beastboy meets Beastgirl; Cyborg meets Cy Gurl, ect.) Not only the Titans are thrown into this alternate dimension but their enemies as well. Dun dun dun…

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or their characters. I do, however, own a character named Max Steeler, and her double Maxwell (Maxx) Steel. They are both characters of my original thought. Don't steal.

* * *

Both the geomancer and the changeling felt grass beneath them, but neither one opened their eyes.

"Is it over?" Terra whispered.

Beastboy hesitantly opened his eyes. "I think so."

"Then get your hands off of me," Terra snapped, opening her eyes.

Beastboy removed his arms from her and stepped back. The scene around him remained unchanged. They were back in the courtyard. Birds sang, students chatted and everything appeared untouched.

"You're out of uniform," a voice barked from behind.

Terra replied without turning.

"He was just leaving."

"You've misunderstood. You _and_ your boyfriend are out of uniform."

Both teens turned and faced the girl. Her bright red hair matched her khaki skirt.

"A sure fire way to land in detention," the girl continued. "Don't worry though," she remarked, pointing to her hall monitor badge. "I'm off duty."

Beastboy's communicator chirped to life.

"Cell phone on, too?" The girl laughed. "You're just begging for trouble."

"We'll take care of it," Terra answered and then turned to Beastboy.

Beastboy flipped open the communicator. Robin filled the screen.

"Beastboy, we need you back at the tower straight away."

"Headed your way!"

He shut the device.

"Come with me."

Dejavu.

"I told you before…"

"This is bigger than you and me. I don't care if you don't come back for good. If you want to forget the people who care about you, fine. But not today. Something's not right and we need to figure out what." A smile spread across his face. "You're out of uniform anyway."

Terra glanced over her shoulder. Students in red khakis filled the campus. Beastboy was right. Something felt wrong. She looked at him.

"Come with me, at least until we figure this out."

"We figure this out. Then I'm gone."

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

Beastboy took the form of a hawk. Then, allowing the wind to life him into the sky, he headed for the tower. Terra wasn't following. Confused, he returned to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, Beastboy."

"You just said."

"No, you don't understand. My powers are gone, Beastboy."

No choice but to believe her.

"Climb on," he sighed, shifting into a pterodactyl. The former geomancer climbed on its back and wrapped her arms around its long neck. The action seemed less sentimental with a dinosaur then with the boy. Beastboy took to the skies, and Terra watched the campus fade into the distance.

A blonde-headed boy watched from across the yard. When the green boy changed forms, his fist clenched automatically, unable to relax until the pair disappeared from sight.

"Ashton?"

They reminded him of…

"Ash? You even listening, bro?"

The blonde's eyes found his friend.

"Sorry, thought I recognized someone."

"And?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

His friend slapped him on the back.

"We're getting a game going after classes, you in?"

"You know it."

They clasped hands, sliding their fingers across each other in a mix between a high-five and a handshake.

"That's the Ash I know!"

The boys laughed and walked toward the building. The blonde stole a quick glance over his shoulder before they disappeared inside.

* * *

"I don't care how you got here. I want you out of my tower! Now!"

"_Your_ tower?"

"Yes, _my_ tower. So you and your group of wannabe heroes can go play dress up somewhere else!"

"Dress up? Now you've taken your little practical joke too far. _My _team. _My_ tower."

The masked teens faced one another. The spiked hair boy, fuming with anger, held the girl's gaze. The girl's long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her outfit - green, red and yellow - put a feminine twist on the boy wonder's outfit. They could have been twins. Fraternal that is.

The others stood watching their leaders in a sense of dumbfound wonder.

Cyborg stood beside a female cyborg. Her spunky attitude matched his own.

"Think about it," Cyborg explained. "How could a bunch of teens playing dress up break past our security?"

"Our security?" She almost laughed. "'Scuse me. I think you mean _my_ security. Shoot. Took me months to develop the perfect system."

"And I can tell you every layer of that system because I designed it. We couldn't have gotten past it. We didn't have to, because we've been in the tower the whole time."

Starfire stood in front of a tall red-headed, orange-skinned male. His hair was cut short, except for the rattail hanging down his neck. Any references to Star Wars went over his head. He looked as if he lived in the gym. Metal bonds hugged his bulging muscles.

"You come from Tamaran, yes?"

"Yes. I am prince of my planet."

"That is impossible, I am princess of Tamaran."

Two pale teenagers quietly watched the altercations, refusing to take part. Anger was to be controlled not exercised. Besides, neither felt angry.

"When do you think they'll figure it out?" Raven said to the violet-haired boy standing beside her. The fellow empath shook his head.

"Once Robyn's temper flares she can be quite difficult to calm."

Raven nodded knowingly. "I'm Raven by the way."

"Rave," the boy answered.

"So, your mother?"

"Yeah."

"How did that work?

"Mother disguised herself as an attractive female. She seduced my father and tricked him into giving her sperm."

"Does he know?"

"That his spawn is half-demon? Yes. When Azar died, it became his task to raise me. He wasn't thrilled about it."

"Your father then?"

"Was the sperm donator. My human mother carried me."

"Ah."

A green girl stood alone, pacing back and forth, the only one without a partner. Finally, past her patience, she threw up her arms, exasperated.

"Dudes! Don't you see how weird this is?"

Everyone turned to face her.

"You look just like each other! Don't you think that's weird?"

The girl-wonder crossed her arms.

"Then where's _your_ mirror reflection, Beastgirl?"

"He's on his way," Robin retorted.

"Kids in costumes, that's all they are," Robyn muttered.

Beastgirl pointed to Cyborg. "Byn, does he look like a kid in costume to you?"

Cyborg brought a fist up to his mouth and coughed twice, embarrassed.

Just as the group poised to begin their arguments anew, an energetic voice entered the room.

"Now before you guys freak out, I brought…"

He stopped. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Dude…"

The changelings locked eyes.

"Dude!" They exclaimed together.

Terra walked in behind Beastboy, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Raven spat.

"She's with me," Beastboy challenged, adverting his gaze from the female changeling.

"That much is obvious," Raven replied, "but _why_ is she here."

"To help," Terra said quietly.

"We didn't ask…"

Beastboy cut the empath off. "I asked for her help!"

"Enough!"

Raven's mouth twitched, as if she wanted to object, but she grudgingly accepted her leader's command. Beastboy didn't surrender as easily.

"But Robin…"

"Enough."

Repetition made the command sink in. His mouth stretched into a thin line, displaying is obvious annoyance.

"Robyn."

Both heads turned to an uneasy looking redheaded male.

"Female Robyn," he clarified.

"What is it, Firestar?"

"Perhaps we can perform the introduction?"

Robyn didn't look pleased at that suggestion. Starfire quickly finished her counterpart's idea.

"Friends, perhaps by introducing ourselves, we will begin to understand what is happening here."

"Good idea, Starfire."

Robin gave her a comforting smile.

"I'll bet anything it has something to do with Sloane," Robyn muttered.

Robin's brow furrowed. Pieces of this puzzle were beginning to fit together. "Slade…"

"Who?"

"Criminal mastermind, mad man. In your case, I'm guessing, mad woman?"

Robyn nodded.

"Red X?" he ventured.

"Ruby X," she answered.

"We've been pulled into their dimension," Raven said casually.

"Shoot. How's that even possible?" Cygurl interjected, crossing her arms.

"We're not sure," Rave continued. "But as you can clearly see, it _is_ possible."

"She's you," Raven explained to Robin, "from another dimension."

Robin's fist slapped against his open hand.

"Slade," he hissed.

"Sloane," Robyn span simultaneously.

"Two criminal master minds working together," Raven agreed.

"So what do we do?"

"All we can do, Beastboy," Robin answered. "We wait."

Terra tugged at Beastboy's arm.

"What is it, Terra?"

"I should go."

"Wha…no! You just got here!"

Stung by his wounded look, Terra rubbed her arm.

"Terra!"

Robin motioned her over. The geomancer shoved past the changeling, making her way over to Robin.

"Yes?"

"You're the only inconsistency," Robyn said.

"I'm sorry?" Terra said, taken aback.

"You're counterpart isn't here."

"Counterpart?"

"Terrance. No one's seen him since his statue disappeared. Not even Beastgirl. Any ideas?"

Terra shrugged. "How should I know?"

The black haired girl pursed her lips. Robin took advantage of her silence.

"He might have something to do with this. We wanted to make sure…well…you both don't have the best track records."

Terra's eyes narrowed. "If he's anything like me, he no longer has powers, and I doubt he has anything to do with this." Terra's eyes faltered. She shifted nervously, her tone grew quiet. "Unless…"

She had their full attention.

"Unless your Sloane person cashed in."

"Cashed in?"

"Private schools aren't free," Terra continued, unable to shake the guilt which caused her voice to quiver. "Slade's been paying my tuition. I can't prove it, but I know it's true. An anonymous donation comes in every semester."

"Could be anybody," Robin offered.

Terra shook her head.

"He confronted me when I first came back to life. For all I know, he was the one who brought me back. Anyway, he told me that he was no longer interested in using me as an apprentice. However, if I wanted to disappear from the super hero realm, now was the time to do so. As long as I didn't make contact with you guys, he wouldn't bother me. I didn't believe him and told him so. I told him I was through with both him and the Titans. I told him to go to hell." Her eyes connected with Robin's, "He said he'd already been there, and next time he went, he'd be taking me with him. I ran. I bolted out of the place tried to enroll at various schools. None would take me. Not without a record, not without a parent or recommendations. So I went to Slade, and he helped me get into a school. Then he left. I haven't seen him since, but those payments keep coming in."

"Terra, how could you?"

"I wanted to wash my hands of the whole super hero world, Robin. I wanted out." Terra's eyes flickered to Beastboy. "I'm tired of hurting people. I'm tired of letting everyone down."

"You could have come to us."

Terra shook her head.

"We both know that's not true. You claimed to be doing everything possible to bring me back, but after a few months, you guys stopped visiting. You stopped trying. Only Beastboy came to visit, and then, even he stopped. You moved on and that's fine. I only wanted to do the same."

"So Terrance?"

Terra shrugged again.

"Might be working for your Slade, but I doubt it." She looked at the girl wonder. "After what happened, I'm sure neither one of us will ever work for Slade, or Sloane, again." She turned to Robin. "You, of all people, know exactly what he's like, how he gets under your skin. It was worse for me, Robin, you may not believe that, but it's true. I didn't know Slade; I didn't know what he was like. He made me feel insignificant. He separated me from your team and got into my head. I never want that to happen again. Never."

Robin nodded.

"You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Thanks, but I don't if that's the best idea."

Robyn stopped her.

"You're staying here. If anything to make sure you don't go running off to this Slade person."

"Which is exactly why your Terrance person hasn't come back," Terra smiled weakly. "Because you'll never let yourself trust him again ."

"You both haven't earned it."

"Have you?" Terra countered. "Didn't you work for your version of Slade? Didn't you become her apprentice; feel what it was like to betray those you love? New flash, I died to fix my mistakes. I sacrificed my life to save the citizens of Jump and the Titans."

"People you put in danger to begin with!"

"Maybe so, but I didn't have to save them. I could have let the Titans die." Terra gave an irritated sigh, "I don't have to take this. I'm done. With all of this. I'm not a member of this team anymore. I don't have to follow orders."

She turned to leave.

"Then how about a request?"

Terra stopped.

"I'm sorry if we hurt you. None of us intended to do so. I'll be the first to admit, we're not perfect. We make mistakes. Maybe we made one by you. But looking back, I think you'll see a few mistakes were made on your end as well."

Robin stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please stay, Terra. Help us figure this out."

"I don't even have powers."

"Neither do I," Robin smirked. "You belong with us, Terra, whether or not you can move rocks."

Terra turned, facing her former leader.

"Okay."

"Good."Robin turned and extended his hand to his look-alike. "Let's figure this out together. Both teams. Okay?"

"Deal," Robyn said, connecting her hand with his. "If our enemies have united, the best stand is to unite as well."

"Titans together!" The leaders shouted together.

"Titans together!" The new team replied.


	4. Chapter 3

An Opposite Attraction: Chapter Three

Summary: The titans get sucked into another dimension where they meet their doubles (Beastboy meets Beastgirl; Cyborg meets Cy Gurl, ect.) Not only the Titans are thrown into this alternate dimension but their enemies as well. Dun dun dun…

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or their characters. I do, however, own a character named Max Steeler, and her double Maxwell (Maxx) Steel. They are both characters of my original thought. Don't steal.

Something to Note: For those of you who have read my story "The Untold Story of Max Steeler" some things vary in this story. I am operating under the assumption that Terra and Max are not related. I am also operating under the guidelines and ending of the sixth season rather than the ending of that fanfiction. Clear as mud? Awesome!

Another thing, I am bringing in a character from the teen titans comic series. Rose Wilson and her double. So if you don't know who that is, go Wiki her real quick and come back (though knowledge of her isn't as vital for this specific chapter). Happy reading!

* * *

His team was losing. He didn't know by how much. In fact, the boy was hardly aware of his involvement in the game. His thoughts were elsewhere, drifting further and further away from rugby.

"ASHTON!"

The boy hastily looked for the source of the voice and found his friend waving violently at him. Ashton jogged over to where his team huddled. A time out had apparently been called.

"Are you even paying attention, Bro?"

"Sorry," Ashton muttered apologetically. "Let's take them down!" He followed in a somewhat energetic voice, pumping his fist in the air to demonstrate unfelt enthusiasm.

"There we go!" His friend smiled. "Alright, gentlemen, let's go out there and kill!"

As he headed back onto the field, Ashton felt determined to focus on the game.

The ball soon found its way into Ashton's hands. He ran furiously, focusing everything into the effort. Suddenly the earth moved. The ground in front of him shifted. A broken patch tripped up his feet stopping them as the rest of his body continued moving forward. The ball flew from his hands, rolling into the trees.

Boys surrounded him, muttering things like: "Who's responsible for up keeping this field?" and "Terrible job" or "The groundskeeper should be fired."

Ashton pushed himself to his feet.

"You okay, bro?"

Ashton nodded. His eyes, however, watched the broken patch of earth.

"It's like it appeared out of nowhere." His friend whispered, "Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Ashton agreed. "Weird."

Finally, Ashton forced his eyes away. "I'll go get the ball."

He turned and headed into the trees.

It had to be in here somewhere, Ashton thought. He continued his search but, despite his persistence, the ball remained hidden. Nowhere to be found.

"Terrance."

The boy froze. It couldn't be. "My name is Ashton," he said, refusing to turn around, refusing to face her again.

"Terrance, Terrance, Terrance," the voice scolded. "Always running away."

He whirled to face her, screaming.

"I'm not running away!"

"Shhh. They'll hear you, Terrance. And, my dear boy, I don't think you want that."

"What do you want, Sloane?"

"What I've always wanted." She paused, a smile snaking across her lips. "You."

"I'm done with that world, remember? I don't have powers!"

"It's not done with you," she laughed. "I'm always watching, Terrance. Have you so soon forgotten?"

"My name is…"

"Stop pretending!"

He looked away, unable to hold her stare.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

He looked up.

"Your powers, they're returning."

His fist clenched, a yellow glow surrounded it briefly, and vanished just as quickly.

"And as always you aren't capable of controlling them."

"Shut up!" the boy screamed.

A rock beside him rolled a few feet toward Sloane.

"You promised to fight by my side forever, and that's a promise I intend to make you keep." Sloane stepped backward, disappearing into the trees behind, leaving the boy with one final thought. "I'll be waiting."

The boy did not know how long he stood there, staring at where she had disappeared. He couldn't look away. She would be waiting. A promise. A deal. He had sold his soul to the devil, and she was cashing in.

"Ashton! Ashton!"

He heard their cries.

"Where are you? Ashton?"

Yet, even as their sound reached his ears, he found himself walking the opposite way. That wasn't his name. This wasn't his life. He was done pretending.

Terrance was back in action. He hoped.

* * *

Sloane had left to confront Terrance, Slade to locate Terra, which left the two metal benders alone.

"This is absolutely brilliant," Max reflected.

"What is?" Maxwell replied.

"I've always thought about it but with just me it was impossible. Now there are two of us! They left the two of us alone!"

Maxwell flashed a quizzical look. To reward him, Sloane had allowed Maxwell to watch a few television shows. From his experience with these shows, when a girl was excited about getting a guy alone, it typically involved one thing. Something he wasn't too comfortable with.

"Ummm," he shifted uncomfortably. "You do realize our genetics are identical, right? Like twins."

"Yeah, so?"

"So we're like brother and sister"

"I know that."

"I mean I'm not saying you're not attractive, because you are, it would just be…"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"We can escape!"

Oh.

"Escape?" Maxwell scoffed, "Why would I want to escape? This is my home, Max. Sloane's the closest thing I have to a mother. Why would I abandon her?"

"We deserve a better life!" Max contradicted, "And we can leave, right now, together!"

Maxwell shook his head. "You're talking about treachery. We owe everything to them. They saved our lives."

Max started to argue, but her double stopped her.

"Please stop, or I'll have to report you to Sloane and I don't want to do that."

"But you don't understand!"

"Shut it, or I _will_ tell Sloane."

"Tell me what?"

Both teens froze at the sound of her voice. Sloane stepped into the dim light. She repeated herself.

"Tell me what, Maxwell?"

Maxwell looked over at Max.

"Maxwell," she warned.

Maxwell turned to face her.

"Max was trying to plan an escape. She was trying to get me involved, but I would never leave you, I swear…"

She silenced him.

"Max," she said, her voice laced with disappointment. "Is this true?"

Max forced her gaze downward. Sloane had no control of her. Only Slade. Yet Slade had told her to obey his female counterpart as if she were him. She had been so close. The metal benders eyes trailed upward, connecting with those of the female mastermind.

"It's true."

"And _why_ would you want to leave?"

Sloane hadn't used the word "escape" implying that there was nothing to escape from.

"To escape from this _hell_," Max retorted, emphasizing the words.

"Come here, Max."

She knew that tone of voice, and she fought against it.

"But I didn't do anything!" She pleaded. "It was only talk. We're still here!"

"Max," she warned. "Come here."

Max continued talking as she walked, groping for any chance at salvation.

"You're not Slade."

"No I am not, nor do I wish to be. Lucky for you."

She stopped when barely an inch stood between them. Sloane stretched an arm out. Max winced expectantly. Sloane did not strike. Instead, Sloane pulled Max close and hugged her. Max didn't know what to do or how to react. She couldn't react.

"You're important," Sloane said. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

Sloane did not strike. She wanted to. Oh, she wanted to. However, Sloane had long ago found that the best way to deal with Maxwell rested between punishment and praise. Max could not be ruled by fear alone. Without some appreciation, Maxwell would long ago have grown to hate her. Instead, he loved her. He would do anything for her. Apparently Slade had not discovered this. Sloane smirked inwardly, the better for her. Both would soon be under her control and hers alone.

Max shook her head, bewildered.

Sloane stepped back.

"If you are loyal to me, I will protect you," Sloane comforted. "You're like a daughter, Max, I appreciate you."

Max gave a small smile.

"You won't leave."

"No," Max replied. "I won't leave."

"Good," Sloane smiled. "I have a project for both of you."

* * *

She sat in Terrance's room. The walls were similar to that of her old Titan room. Mountains and stars, an outdoor motif. The walls reminded her of her past, reminded her of all the running. Someone knocked on the door. Terra's heart skipped a beat.

"Come in," she managed.

She was expecting Beastboy or Raven or even Robin. She wasn't expecting Rave. Her enemy's counterpart. What could he want?

"Your shock is understandable," he commented, still not giving an explanation to his appearance. Instead, he allowed the tension to build.

"I'm not going to pretend cordiality when friendship is the furthest thing from my mind." He paused. "I don't know you, nor do I care to, however, I do know your double Terrance. This is my home. These are my friends. If you do _anything_ to hurt my friends, I will personally destroy you. "

Terra couldn't believe it. What right did he have to judge her? He didn't even know her! She hadn't wanted to come, Beastboy had made her come!

"You almost destroyed this city. My termination of you won't be an _almost_."

Terra looked away focusing all her efforts into controlling her anger.

"You are less than the dirt you used to move. You will never be trusted here."

Terra clenched her fists, staring at the same spot on the wall.

"Why even bother?"

Why even bother? Terra's eyes flashed yellow as she returned her attention to the empath.

"How. Dare. You." She challenged. "You don't even _know_ me! I almost destroyed the city? You almost destroyed the entire freaking world!" She stood, shaking with anger. "I didn't even want to come back to your tower! You don't like me! You don't trust me! You think I wanted to come back to that? I wanted to come back so you could treat me like crap? You're an idiot! You're all idiots! And I wish I could be on the other side of the earth to get away from you and all your freaking bullcrap! You call yourself a hero, but your heart is just as evil as Slade! What about forgiveness? What about freaking forgiveness?"

As she allowed the built-up anger to release, a smoothed rock flew from off a dresser, hitting the nearest wall. She stopped shouting and unclenched her hands. Did she do that? How was that possible?

"You're welcome," the empath said calmly.

She had forgotten he was in the room. She turned to him.

"Now that you know your powers are back, I suggest you learn how to control them. Without help from Slade or Robin or anyone else that's going to intimidate you. I can help if you want.'

"But all those things you said…"

"So much anger and frustration buried inside of you. You needed a reason to release it. I gave you an excuse. That's all."

"So you don't…"

"Think you're less than dirt." He gave a weak smile, "You're right, I did almost destroy the world. And though your friend Raven would never admit it, she understands you more now than she did before. Hurting people you love will do that to you. So are you willing to learn?"

Terra nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow we'll begin. The roof, six-thirty."

"AM?"

Rave nodded and without another word slipped out the door. Terra walked over to the riverbed rock and picked it up, turning it over in her hand. She was back. She was actually back.

* * *

"You're out of your league, Terrance."

The geomancer turned sharply. A teenage boy with ivory hair and an eye patch over one eye stood before him. The boy was taller than he was and definitely better built. Terrance looked like a twig standing next to him, a comparison he wasn't at all comfortable with. Ryder Wilson. Son of Sloane Wilson. Terrance attributed Ryder's actions to jealousy. His own mother had looked elsewhere for an apprentice.

"Go back to the kiddie pool."

"What do you want, Ryder?"

Ryder shrugged.

"Question is what do _you_ want? Besides my mother, my abilities and my life."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

Terrance turned and kept going.

"Where you headed, Terrance? Running away already?

"I'm going to fix things."

"Scurry back to the Titans then," Ryder chuckled. "You're going to need a lot of duck tape to fix _that_ mess."

Ryder watched the blonde fade into the distance.

_A menace_, he thought_, that kid's a damn menace to society_.

He didn't understand what his mother saw in him. Ryder sighed and headed into the nearest bar. First a nice long drink, then a visit to Sloane.

* * *

**Read & Review. **


End file.
